The present disclosure relates to data storage systems, and more specifically, to generating and accessing a data table using queries and an index.
Data can be stored in and accessed from a database. In various embodiments, a database, such as a base table, has rows of data that can be accessed using queries. A query can be one or more statements interconnected with logical operators. The base table can be queried to obtain a result (data) to the query. In certain embodiments, a base table can contain large amounts of data and the time it takes to return a result to a query can be significant. Furthermore, in particular embodiments, the same data can be accessed multiple times. As a result, the same or similar queries can be used multiple times.